


Winter On The Line

by EvilBecky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Angry Bucky, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, It may say Gen, Protective Steve, Sweet, Winter, World War II, but i'll let you take away what you want from this, wink-wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilBecky/pseuds/EvilBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a soldier is no cake walk. That's for certain. However, Bucky isn't exactly jumping for joy when he's balls deep in a snow drift in the middle of Europe. The only thing he can do is hope no one bothers him. Too bad Steve didn't get that memo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter On The Line

Bucky had never liked winter. Winters in Brooklyn were biting and harsh and the snow turned into a dull grey mush on the ground seconds after landing there. But at least there were warm buildings and the sounds of holiday shoppers as they pushed past you to get to their destinations. But out here it was far worse. The snow was so cold that it made his fingers go numb and he kept having to snort up a long line of snot back up his face before it froze there permanently. There was no hiding from the cold. It was there and Bucky had to man up and deal with it.

As he sat there, dreaming of a hot cup of coffee and a steaming roast beef sandwich, Steve came up to him, sitting down on his shield. Unlike his friend, he had a slight smile on his face and the look of a kid seeing their first snow fall. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked, holding his hand out to catch a falling flake. “I don’t remember snow being so white back home.”

“It wasn’t.” Bucky answered shortly, blowing into his hands to get some warmth back into them.

“It looks like a Christmas card.” Steve continued, oblivious of the discomfort in his friend’s voice. “All these trees…even nicer than the ones they have in the window displays, huh?”

Bucky didn’t even legitimize that one with an answer. He kept looking straight ahead, his teeth slightly knocking together in the frost bitten wind. Steve gave him a quizzical look.

“Are you alright? You’re not sick, are you?”

“No.” Bucky answered sharply. “But I will be if I stay in this snow drift much longer.”

“It’s not that bad.” Steve said, leaning over to him, his super-human body radiating heat thanks to his amazing metabolism. “If you keep moving then you won’t get cold.”

Bucky scoffed again, shaking his head.

“Man…I would say that this whole ‘Captain America’ thing is getting to your head if I didn’t think you’d say that anyway.”

Steve remembered how much Bucky hated the cold. When they were younger he refused to come out and play with the others unless Steve begged him. And when he did go out it was like he had been drained of his energy. It was like the cold air sucked his personality out of him.

As Bucky sat there in his misery, Steve took off his coat and threw it around his friend. 

“Don’t give me your coat.” He argued. “You need it.”

“No I don’t. Besides, I can’t have my best guy catching his death out here. I’m lost without you.”

For the first time all day, Bucky smiled. 

“Yeah. You sure are.”

Smiling, Steve then took Bucky’s hands in his and blew on them, doing a much better job of warming him up. It was like sitting next to an open fire. But even though this was all due to his super soldier status, Bucky knew that he would have done the same thing as Skinny Steve.

“Hey. Guess what day it is.” Steve said, rubbing his hands back into life.

“Don’t tell me. Hanukah.”

Steve chuckled. “Nope. Close. It’s Christmas.”

Bucky chuckled. “And here you gave me your coat and I don’t have a damn thing to give you.”

“How about this.” Steve said, giving him his trademark genuine look. “You just promise to smile for the rest of the day and we’ll call it even. Deal?”

Bucky gave him one of his snarkiest smiles he could.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant to post this at Xmas time but...meh! I love it too much to wait that long!!!


End file.
